User talk:Sk8rbluscat/7
This is the current Sk8rbluscat talk page. See Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 1, Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 2, and Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 3 for the archives. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 00:43, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Testing signature Testing 1 2 3 --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ]] TALK 2 ME! 00:50, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Cool! My signature looks different! I guess I will get rid of Papyrus. Testin' again!--Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ TALK 2 ME! 00:53, 17 September 2008 (UTC) No... --Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ TALK 2 ME! 00:53, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Testing again! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 00:54, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Looks a little different. Cool. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 00:55, 17 September 2008 (UTC) GRRRR! I can't change to Chiller! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 00:58, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :( Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ TALK 2 ME! Time to start from scratch... :( Ok... NOW it works. --Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ TALK 2 ME! 01:05, 17 September 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 01:07, 17 September 2008 (UTC) I'll keep it like this! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 01:07, 17 September 2008 (UTC) [[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 00:01, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ TALK 2 ME! Chiller is not a good idea. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 00:05, 18 September 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 00:16, 18 September 2008 (UTC) RED AND BLUE nope Chiller makes it small. Mine was awesome, cuz it was like that. I am rockin right now!!!--[[User:sockpuppets411|'Šŏčҝpũppëts411']] TALK 2 ME! 00:06, 18 September 2008 (UTC) I know, there was something about mine. Font didn't affect it.--[[User:sockpuppets411|'Šŏčҝpũppëts411']] TALK 2 ME! 00:08, 18 September 2008 (UTC) CHeck it out, similar sigs!!! --Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 00:13, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Alright, fixed mine up again. Somehow, making sigs is fun!!!--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 00:15, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Meet Wanna meet in Club Penguin? Yukon Dojo. Pinguey 00:35, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ? What,you don't think I get good grades or do sports?Well,I do.Everything is life.This funny thing happened yesterday:We ere playing soccer in gym.My gym teacher calls out 3 people each time.If the other 2 people with me aren't that good,they cheer for me!Isn't that weird.I mean the boys cheer for me.Weird,huh.Oh,guess what!!!!Oh,I'll tell you!I GOT A NEW SPONGEBOB GAME!YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 02:25, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Hi There Hi, Sk8rbluscat I just wanted you to know that I'm going to quit but I'm having a hard time deciding. So, message me on my talk page if you want to say something Thanks, --Aqua Jet 10:52, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Re:Unawards Huh? Now look, I will decide if I will quit or not because a lot of people are angry to me since I became a bureaucrat and sysop. I don't know why. It's like a feel useless in here........ --Aqua Jet 11:58, 18 September 2008 (UTC) OK--User:Agentgenius 13:27, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Agentgenius--User:Agentgenius 13:27, 18 September 2008 (UTC) brilliant I love rockets too! Woohoo!!! If you need any help to get it working, just ask me!--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 21:37, 18 September 2008 (UTC) I sure hope they approve!!!--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 21:41, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Can't wait I just hope they approve!!!--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 21:45, 18 September 2008 (UTC) You're wiki I definitely would, except for the fact that I'm in about 10 wikis already, and I don't know almost anything about rocket science. Thanks, anyways!-- Barkjon 22:00, 18 September 2008 (UTC) gimme the link and I'll be over in a flash!!!--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 22:31, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Webmaster When you get that, I will be over there. I am going to edit over at the warriors wiki.--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 22:38, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Denno Senshi Mystery I don't know whether you have heard, but apparently there is a mystery penguin named Denno Senshi. I looked this up and Denno Senshi, is actually Japanese for 'Electric Soldier'. According to the legends, Denno Senshi roams aimlessly around Club Penguin. Anyone who talks to him/her is said to be cursed with bad luck. According to one source, it says that 'The Senshi Has Banned Your Account'. Strange!!! We can all meet 'The Senshi' as he is commonly known as, on Club Penguin. I won't be able to come because I am going to my cousins birthday party the day we meet him :(. Anyway, according to an anonymous source who left a comment on My CP Website, they say that the Senshi appears ONLY on Saturdays at 4:00pm (British Time) (8.00am Penguin Time), at the Mine. What's even stranger is that he only goes on the server Sherbet (according to anon). So, lets meet him there. Well, you meet him there... PinguPenguin (Just Tell Me!) Re: Name Thanks. I forget how i made it up.... Or I remember now! I was at weebls stuff.com then i decided to make a club penguin account, and the first thing that i thought of was pie then bob. Your name is awesoem too--Piebob2323 04:49, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Your portrait... Ya kow your my homeboy, right, but...no offense... but that looks kinda ugly. Could you... uh... try to do it a bit better? Or, you could give me some kind of reference of what you look like, and I could do it if ya want. ----ƒгәӘ╚σн-- 01:23, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Re:Hi Hi Sk8bluscat! How are you today?--Aqua Jet 11:15, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Very good. Because it is the 34th Foundation Day on our school and it's '''always' free time! Very cool actually.--Aqua Jet 11:19, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Hmmmm. Okay then, but do you think it's fun at school?--Aqua Jet 11:24, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Okay then. I often use the Signature Mus or the Pirate Flag but now I'm lazy so I use the auto sig--Aqua Jet 11:29, 24 September 2008 (UTC) School might be fun especially Science class. I like Science class I use to have 92% grade on my report card when I was at 6th Grade. But since I'm at High School things get a little bit harder than you thought you might be.--Aqua Jet 11:33, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Ummm. The color of Aqua is blue while Jet is green. And the link to the Talk Page is Queen Anne's Revenge(It's a pirate ship of Blackbeard). And thanks for making the signature. :)--Aqua Jet 11:35, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Funny you should think. Me a 12 year old girl in High School can't you believe that? In the Philippines, there's no 7th Grade, elementary students stop at 6th Grade and they will go to High School that's why. Funny right?(For me.)--Aqua Jet 11:38, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Okay! Cool signature you made but I have a question. How do you put the Aqua Jet Walk The Plank when we always press the Signature Button? That's my hard-to-answer question.--Aqua Jet 11:39, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Ummm. Yeah.--Aqua Jet 11:41, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Eureka! I already know how to edit the signature! Thanks for all your help! Yeah my hypothesis is correct!(I'm a little to much on Science) =D--Aqua Jet 11:44, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Yeah mission accomplished! Plus a trophy! --Aqua Jet 11:47, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Okay. Math is hard to me. I mean: x + 6=10 or something like that. Also I'm testing my sig so I'll be as busy as a bee!--Aqua Jet 11:49, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Neat. About everythimg science? Like biology astronomy?--[[User:Aqua Jet|''' AQUA Jet']] Go To My Ship 12:00, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Also, can you give me a list of usable and recognizable fonts? Also about Rocket Science, sorry but I'm not into Space and such, I'm into Biology Science not Space sorry though.--[[User:Aqua Jet|' AQUA Jet']] Go To My Ship 12:06, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Okay Okay. Pinguey 20:58, 24 September 2008 (UTC) I'm waiting... Pinguey 21:01, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Re:yo! Hi Sk8rbluscat! Thanks for being online right now. Because I feel lonely until you came! Thanks!--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:26, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Breakfast! It's morning there? It's 7:14 PM in here and it's raining too. Plus I'm having a field demonstration on Friday, but you can't come cause your from another country right?--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:29, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Hmmm. Okay? Good morning rise and shine! :)--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:31, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Whoa! That's so far away in the Philippines. I'm like Arre 320. So, there's any events happened in there?--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:34, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Okay. There's no events in here either.--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:37, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Also. Do you play Mario Kart DS?--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:40, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Okay. By the way did you see my fan made game in the Club Penguin Wiki:Fan Page yet? It's called Tip The Iceberg--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:44, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Errrmm. Okay, how's your day?--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:50, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Hmmmm. Okay then. Mine, not really because it's raining very hard (always at night) and school may be suspended tomorrow.--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:54, 25 September 2008 (UTC) By the way, do you have any video game console or anything related to it?--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:57, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Ummmm. Have you been busy lately? Cause your not replying well that's okay. Maybe school or anything but it's okay if your not replying.--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:02, 25 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Firefox Which is exactly why I use good old Internet Explorer! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 21:44, 25 September 2008 (UTC) RE: RE: Firefox Hmm. I love Windows. I'm going to remain loyal to Microsoft until there products are so bad I can't use them. Their idea of "streamlining" (removing all of the drop-down menus) is really annoying, but I'm going to keep trudging through the waters of big business. I use Internet Explorer 7 with Windows XP Service Pack 3 at home. I learned to network computers, and a Windows ME is now hooked to my computer, allowing me to share files with it! Although, I am homeshcooled at my grandparent's house, so I am almost always on their computer, which runs Windows Vista. Have a great day, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 22:00, 25 September 2008 (UTC) How do you take pictures of your penguin?-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 23:33, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Hey guys Check out the Top Agents page! Good news on announcements!! -- Happyface 22:54, 27 September 2008 (UTC) k Club Penguin Wiki:Top Agents -- Happyface 22:57, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Re:hi Aqua Jet Ummmm. Okay, sorry I can't talk to you right now. Okay? Plus,why I rock?--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:00, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Oh. Okay--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate''']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:00, 30 September 2008 (UTC) You're really cool Well hello...congratulations to you for all your achievements...I don't really know what say lol. --Öm Rêbëllïo™₧ 12:34, 30 September 2008 (UTC) I was talking about my second penguin He could be a member. --Sheepman rocks! Whatever you do:Don't eat yellow snow! 20:37, 30 September 2008 (UTC) RE: logged off I had to tend to the Wiki, a Webmaster's job is never done! I hope you had a good time. You are great company and have great taste in dress, despite having limited, non-member choices. In fact, I'll go as far as saying your wardrobe beats a lot of Members I've seen! I always saw Non-members as limited in clothing with unlimited imagination. Non-members have done things I have never seen on a Member. Their limited clothing allows them to excersice their imagination. Have a glorious day! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 21:22, 30 September 2008 (UTC) HI sk8er just wanted to say hi and for some reason i like tacos made by elmo i have a question do you??